1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention realtes generally to containers and more specifically it relates to an apparatus for holding articles to a bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous containers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to hold various items therein to be used by people when needed. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,466,146; 4,472,843 and 4,659,099 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.